


Percabeth college au fluff

by starsarebrightlyshining



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: AU, College AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-03-19 16:45:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3617022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsarebrightlyshining/pseuds/starsarebrightlyshining
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“wtf you’re not my roommate, how did you get in here? oh sHIT you’re really drunk aND NOW YOU’RE CRYING OKay okay it’s okay shhhh, you can stay here i guess??” au inspired by (homohighness.tumblr.com/post/113853756744/its-late-and-im-v-tired-but-here-are-some-more) and (http://runt-of-the-web.com/best-drunk-texts)</p><p>Gift for Savannah at overenthusiasticallyfangirling on tumblr. Find me at hazyaugust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Going out," said Grover from the door. "Want anything?"

"Are you meeting Juniper for pizza?" said Percy, his ears practically perking up. "Bring me a slice."

"Yeah man," Grover waved a free hand and hurried out of the dorm, keys and a can of diet pepsi in the other hand.

"Be back by 11!" Percy yelled in a falsetto.

"You’re not my mama goat, Percy!" said Grover before slamming the door.

Percy grinned, settling back onto the couch (if you could call it that—Rachel called it a lump of fleas, which to Percy made it sound like a particularly inanimate dog.) It was a weeknight, so there was definitely some studying in his near future, but there was a new episode of the Walking Dead on his TiVo to watch, so he flipped on the tv and scrolled through the miles of shows. Most of them were nature documentaries, and the majority of those were about goats living in the Alps. Grover seemed to really like those.

After an hour’s worth of feeling sufficiently nauseated, Percy turned his attention to the ever-dreaded biology textbook that sat on the top of the pile of textbooks on his desk. He’d take a zombie any day. Groaning, he let it thud open to the middle section and began, the minutes ticking by slowly. 

It seemed like an eternity before the door opened and someone dropped onto the couch behind him. Percy didn’t turn around to look. “Hey, man,” he mumbled from behind the pencil. “Brought me pizza?”

There was no answer, only a long moan. “Did you eat jalapeno and barbeque sauce pizza again?” said Percy. “Because you know you have a weak stomach. And just because someone sells it doesn’t make it quality food, dude. You have to stop.”

The only response was another groan. “Well I’m not eating it for you,” said Percy, turning around. “Maybe Luke—” he stopped. Lying face-down on his small, duct-taped, ratty sofa was a kid with long, curly blonde hair. Percy’s eyes widened and he swore under his breath.

A snore emitted from the whereabouts of the head, which was entirely obscured with a mess of curls. Percy looked at the door, which hadn’t been shut, just to see if he was on candid camera. Nope. Carefully, cautiously, he prodded the kid’s shoulder. No response. 

"Hey," he said, prodding harder, and then giving the kid a shake. "Hey! Dude. Wake up." He shook their shoulder harder and harder until they finally awoke with a jerk. "Whazzup going on?" they slurred, and then turned around to face him, sleepy-faced and drooling with some hair strands in their mouth. Percy laughed in surprise. "You’re that girl from biology!" 

She stared at him in confusion.

"Percy, remember?" he said. 

Her eyelids began to close of their own volition. 

"No—hey—look— why are you here? Don’t you live in the girls’ dorms?"

She smacked her lips and stared at him like she’d never seen another human being before. Then, unexpectedly, her eyes began to fill. “Screw FarmVille,” she whispered. 

Of all the things he’d expected to hear from her, that was not one. Her breath reeked.

"Are you drunk?" he asked.

"ARE YOU?!" she wailed, and pulled herself into a sitting position, tears streaming down her face. "Why is everyone so mean to me?"

"Oh…" said Percy, not knowing what to do. Should he hug her? Was that appropriate to do when someone was drunk? "No—no, no no—don’t cry—please—"

"This is all his fault!" her hair fell into her face as she leaned forward. "I SAID I wanted the purple one, but did he care???????? NO!?"

Percy laughed a little uncertainly. “I think you need to go home,” he said. “You’ve obviously had enough—”

"ENOUGH OF YOU!” she sobbed, and then flopped back down on the bed.

"Heyyy," said Percy, scooting over to the tiny couch and awkwardly patting her back. "It’s okay."

Her sobs quieted and she turned around so that she lay supine next to him. “I’m sorry,” she whispered. “I bet you’re a really nice person. You probably are on level 9 of Candy Crush. Why can’t I beat that stupid game?!” More tears streaked down her face. 

"I bet you’re really good at Candy Crush," he said kindly, folding his hands. "But, you know, I bet your roommate is worried about you. What’s her name? Piper?"

She sniffed. “Are you going to arrest me for being drunk?”

Percy tried to hide his laughter. “No way, man.”

She attempted a watery smile and let a hand fall on his arm. “You’re so polite.”

"Thank you. But we should probably call Piper." 

Her eyes filled with tears again. “No way!! You’re mean!” And fell into renewed wails, interrupted suddenly with, “I don’t feel good.” Percy’s eyes widened again, and he grabbed her by the waist and hauled her over to the toilet, where without ado she emptied everything she had eaten that day. He held her hair back and tried not to breathe at all. 

When she was done, he carried her back to the couch. 

"What’s the name of your dorm?" he asked. 

"Aspen," she mumbled from under the blankets.

He stared at her in dismay. “That’s on the other side of campus!”

"JUST WHOSE SIDE ARE YOU ON?" she snapped, and then got teary again. "Sorry."

He sighed. “It’s okay, just—just stop with the crying, I can’t do crying.”

She got even more teary. “I’m sorry! I’m a terrible girlfriend.”

That got him, and he tried to restrain a smile. “Are you my girlfriend now?” he asked as he looked up the phone number of the RA of the Aspen dorm. 

"We’re in love now," she said sleepily from the couch.

"Just how much have you had to drink?" he said, bouncing on his toes as he waited for the call to go through.

"Five puppies. Maybe twelve."

He nodded. “Right.”

The RA didn’t answer the phone, which was fair, since it was 3 am. 

"Please don’t make me leave," whimpered Annabeth. "I thought we could trust each other."

"Okay," said Percy. "I’m going to go to bed now. You have your pillows and blankets, and in the morning you’re going to go back to your dorm and sleep off your hangover. Okay?"

"Okay," said the disembodied voice under the mountain of blankets.

The door opened and Grover came slouching in. He groaned loudly, swinging around to shut the door. “Percy, I got the jalapenos and hot sauce pizza—” he began, then stopped as he saw the mound under the sheets on the dumpy couch. “Dude,” he said slowly.

Percy gestured at him to be quiet, and tiptoed over. “It’s that girl Annabeth from biology,” he said in a low voice. “She’s way drunk.”

Grover wrinkled his forehead. “Annabeth? Like, Annabeth Chase? No way, she’s like the last person I’d expect to see drunk.”

Percy nodded emphatically. “I know! It’s weird. She just showed up and was, like, crying about farmville or something.” 

They spent a moment staring at her, a large lump under the mountain of blankets. Grover shrugged. “Well, I’m going to bed. ‘Night.”

"'Night," said Percy, almost absently as he looked on. Slowly, after a long time, he turned and climbed into his bunk.


	2. Wakey Wakey Eggs and Bakey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People kept asking me to write another chapter just to finish up what I started so! Here you go! References everywhere dear god.

When Annabeth Chase woke up, she knew three things.

The first was that she had a hangover. She'd never experienced one before and as her head throbbed and her mouth felt dry enough to be furry, she swore to herself that she'd never get drunk again. 

The second was that she was not in her own bed. This was not the most worrying fact, but it was concerning because either she'd kicked off all of her clothes in the middle of the night--and to be fair, it was very hot in this room (was the air conditioning broken or something?) or she'd just experienced her first one night stand. And couldn't remember any of it. Which made her nervous. 

The third was that there was a naked man standing in front of her. Not a sexual situation at all, but he appeared to have just gotten out of the shower since he was holding a too-small bath towel around his waist. She blanched and said the first thing that came to mind.

"You're naked." It came out course and wobbly.

Apparently he hadn't noticed her wake-up process, because he startled and shrieked slightly, then looked embarrassed and cleared his throat. "Um," he said, "Annabeth, right?"

She meant to say "That's me, what's your name and how did I wake up in your room?" but instead she just said, "You're very naked."

"Sorry," he said hastily, reaching for another towel. 

"I don't mind." she said.

He stared at her.

"I mean that I have brothers! At home. Two brothers. Can't avoid them." She found her tongue. "Sorry... Um... Where am I?"

"Remember anything from last night?" he asked, tugging on a shirt. 

"Should I?" she said, nervously fiddling with the pillowcase. 

He laughed. "Probably not. Turn around?" 

She obliged, catching him drop the towel to pull on some pants out of the corner of her eye.

"You came into my dorm crying about Farmville, so I let you crash here. I know you from biology. Or chemistry. Or something. Whatever it's called. Science."

It dawned on her that she'd seen him at the beginning of term after a very close encounter with death. 

"You're Peter Johnson! You cleared the room because you were experimenting with--what was it--" She laughed. "Hydrochloric acid and---damn, it's on the tip of my tongue."

"You can turn around. I have no clue what else was in that thing, but it was effective. What the hell kind of professor has a 'little test' on the first day of class?"

She laughed again, and sighed, relieved.

"And," he added, "It's Percy Jackson. Nice to officially meet you."

She swung her legs from the bottom bunk, tracing the pillowcase seams with her finger. "So. Nothing... like... happened last night?"

He met her eyes. "Absolutely nothing."

"Okay," she exhaled. Then sniffed. And wrinkled her nose. "What's that smell?"

"Jalapeno pizza," he said promptly. 

"Ew."

"I know."

"Why."

"My roommate has tastebuds like a goat. By which I mean absolutely none." He tossed her a clean blue towel. "Shower?"

"Shower." She complied, rubbing her face. 

"By the way," he said as she walked towards the bathroom with the towel wrapped round her chest, "You drool in your sleep."

She flipped him off.

"What?" he said behind her, laughing as he turned away. "It's cute."

She closed the door.


End file.
